In The Darkness
by Y.H.14
Summary: "Shadows crept upon the two figures... They tried screaming but no sound came from desperate tries... They ran... ... They're only way of escape... To freedom..." Rated M because I'm paranoid (?) also, Gore! (I think...)


_**AN: Hi! This is just something that I couldnt get oit of my heaf and well, I decided to share it with you guys! I hope you enjoy! Also, if you spot some mistakes and/or contradictions please let me know! ^^ moving on...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KNB nor any of its characters!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>In The Darkness <strong>_

Shadows crept upon the two figures.

A mold-like smell filled the unknown space that was poorly lit by a dying candle.

The air was full with humidity that made it difficult for them to breathe.

Nothing could be heard.

They tried talking but no sound came from desperate cries.

They were screaming inside but could not be heard.

They looked around and saw what could be called as hell.

Bloody walls damaged by fingernail scratches made in a moment of desperation.

The ceiling too close to their heads made them feel small, crushed, trapped.

A broken chandelier was hanging from the west wall and a bloody, bonny arm was attached to it and bend in a bizarre angle.

On the floor, worn clothes, broken legs and arms, opened torsos, dried organs, faceless heads lay scattered and in different stages of decomposition.

They were horrified, terrified.

Panic overtook them.

They broke in a cold sweat breathing in a deep, fast paced manner.

Hyperventilation.

They tried to calm themselves down.

A door at the end of the small room caught their attention and they ran to it.

The floor and room disappeared behind them as they approached their only hope.

Darkness envoloped them and the candle reached it's unenviable end.

They reached the door and found it closed.

In a last adrenaline filled attempt they continuously hit the metal obstacle , their only way to escape.

To _**freedom**_.

The smaller male slid against it in defeat as the other kept silently screaming at it to open.

For someone to come help them them.

_**1Save them... **_

Despair seemed to bring upon them their demise...

He felt a pull on his torn jeans and looked at the smaller male to see him pointing his finger at the darkness.

A shadowy figure stepped forward in an intimidating and death threatening way.

It was dressed in a black, hooded vestment that completely covered it...

Him?

Only his eyes could be seen.

Deep, dangerous shades of blue were the only color seen.

Beside the taller male, the one seating got up;

He watched petrified as his friend made his way to certain death in a slow, hypnotized way.

He tried to scream for him to stop but no voice came out.

The smaller male stopped in front of the creature and fell to his knees, arms hanging beside him.

He chocked on air and started convulsing as the clothed figure stared at him from above.

Blood stains from a non-existent wound dirtied his white shirt.

He started bleeding from his nose and eyes, violently coughing blood while screaming in extreme pain;

... the first and only sound they heard since waking up in that hellish place.

The screaming continued for some minutes as the boy clawed at himself to make the pain go away or to end it quickly.

The taller male wanted to help the other one but he couldn't move.

He could only helplessly stand there watching as his friend screamed in agony and took his last painful breath.

He stared at the terrifying scene with wide eyes and uncried tears welled up as he eyed his best friend laying in a pool of his own blood.

The creature's blue eyes looked at him and a playful look made way to the it's clothed features as it...

_**He **_stepped closer.

He couldn't take it anymore and let out a strangled scream of his friend's name:

"_**KUROKO!**_ "

* * *

><p>He woke up. in his bed. In his room. And '<em>he' <em>was laying in a futon next to his bed.

Kagami threw himself out of bed, gripped the smaller male's shoulders and shook him lightly as he repeated the other's name like a mantra.

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, rubbing off the sleep.

"Kagami-kun...?" - he asked with a low, slightly raspy, voice.

Relieve washed over the redhead as he dropped his head and slapped the other's arm.

"Don't you scare me like that! Idiot!" - he said as he fell on the futon next to the blunette.

"Excuse me?" - Kuroko asked confused as he tapped the other's back but Kagami had already fallen asleep and was snoring loudly. Kuroko sighed and also lay down falling asleep immediatly.

* * *

><p>Aaaannddd thats that! I hope you enjoyed! see ya' minna! ^^<p> 


End file.
